The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Grace Time Pink.’ ‘Grace Time Pink,’ identified as 20911-0A, was discovered as a whole plant mutation grown in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Grace Time’ (unpatented seedling). The new variety ‘Grace Time Pink’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.